For Eternity
by AnimeFreakzoid911
Summary: Amaya Hamasaki is just your ordinary teenager... until she met Toshiro, and a couple of Hollows that someone sent to kill her. Now what? TOSHIROXOC
1. Monster

**I do not own bleach if I did Aizen wouldn't be such a jerk! And Grimmjow and Ichigo would be best friends lol jk! But Amaya and fam are certainly MINE! ^-^**

"Onee-chan! Wake Up! C'mon you promised to go to the park with me today!" my little sister, Minako, she has short chocolate brown hair and hazel eyes. She is also annoying in the morning but I get it's can't be helped she is only eight years old, and still believes dad when he says boys have cooties. For me, well can't say I could live with them or live without them. To me they're just there like I am here.

"Ugh alright, alright! Jeez why can't you sleep in on a Saturday morning like everyone else?" I had to force myself to get up. I hate mornings, especially when its summer. I just can't stand the heat and there never anything fun to do over spring break.

"But if I did then who would wake you up? Besides you promised to go to the park with me today remember! It's my birthday!" Oh right I almost forgot. I did promise her to take her to the park since I didn't get her a gift or bother to get one. "Today I am officially nine years old!" I covered my ears as she screamed the last part. Minako maybe small but she has a loud voice, but most people would believe that she shy but nothing is always as they appear to be. Then the door opened.

"What's going on? Why are my girls screaming so early in the morning huh?" Dad, just like Minako is a morning person, practically everyone in my family is a morning person except me. He has dark blue hair and blue eyes. He also has glasses, dad works at this company that requires for him to work all day on the computer.

"Daddy guess what? Onee-chan gonna take me to the park today for my birthday!"

"Is that so?" He gave me a questioning look but I simply shrugged back.

"She made me promise."

"Oh well… it's still early so… Mina-chan your mom made your favorite, pancakes with strawberries!"

"Yay…!" And with that she stormed off. Dad followed after I mouthed the words 'Thank you' he smile back and left while closing my bedroom door.

I let out a relieved sigh as I fell back onto my bed and turn to look out the window. The sun shone brightly as always even though it's still 8:30am. I turned my gaze to the ceiling, after awhile of taking in the morning silence I got up went to the bathroom to brush my teeth, my dark blue waist-length hair, and took one last glance at myself in the mirror before I head back to my room. When I was satisfied with myself I rummaged through my drawers to find a decent outfit for today.

Eventually I wore a dark blue Capri, a white plain v-neck t-shirt, then I slipped on my converse and headed downstairs for breakfast.

Mom immediately saw me and greeted me with her warm gentle smile. Mom is like a role model for absolute perfection, her overflowing chocolate brown hair, tiny waist, but what makes her most beautiful is her hazel eyes. Most people seem to never take their eyes off her; it's hard for them to believe that she a mother.

I can't help but feel a bit jealously towards my mother. After all I'm nothing but a shrimp.

"Ne, onee-chan when are we leaving to the park?"

"Minako, I promise I'll take you so let me eat first okay?"

"Okay…" Minako calmed down a bit and started drowning her pancakes with syrup.

As I turned my attention to my breakfast, the phone started to ring.

Mom got up to answer it "Moshi Moshi!" silence…. "Yes she right here. Ama-chan it's your friend."

I sighed; it's probably Kaemon she the only one I can think of that will call this early. "Moshi Moshi…"

"Ama-chan! Guess what Jared called me yesterday! Eeek…!" Jared is the guy Kaemon had a crush on since middle school.

"Okay, okay what time did he call yesterday?"

"Uh… yesterday. OMG! I was so nervous when he called and we didn't stop talking till eleven! I was going to call you and tell you but I remember that you love to sleep and I figured you were asleep by then…" if this keeps up I'll be on the phone forever.

"Uh hey you know what I got some things to do and umm I'm gonna be busy all day so I'll talk to you maybe tomorrow. Bye!" And I click. Kaemon is a great friend but sometimes I wish there was an off button.

"Ama-chan! You're breakfast is going to get cold!"

"Coming!"

Most of my Saturday morning was pretty normal and boring. The same thing happens every day. I love my life but I wish it would be more, I dunno interesting. But none of that knight-in-shinning-armor thing; that's way too cheesy. Something like demons, angels, or even vampires! Something that can make me look forward to tomorrow. Unfortunately none of that happens in reality.

"Onee-chan! C'mon it's 2 already! Can we go now?" I sigh; of course she wasn't going to wait any longer.

"Fine put your shoes on and let's go…"

"Okay."

I grabbed my bag and slipped on my shoes and opened the front door.

The sun shone brightly as always. Couples walked hand-in-hand, children laughing while they play, and parents watching nearby, and owners and their pets jogged right on by.

Typical, this is why I wish something abnormal happen because nothing ever does.

Besides me I could feel Minako tugging onto my arm sleeve and pointing to the nearby swings. She was expecting me to say 'go ahead.' "Don't go too far and don't talk to strangers!" She left in a split second.

I sat down in a nearby bench and looked up into the sky. I wonder how long I'm gonna stay here. Well it is gonna be awhile till Minako gets bored, so I'll just find something to amuse myself.

Searching through my bag I found my sketch pad and a pencil and started sketching the scenery around me.

I sat there for what seems like an hour or maybe more. Minako didn't look like she was bored. I looked at my watch, I thought an hour passed by but I'm a horrible guesser. It was 6:30 and the sun was beginning to set. We been here for almost five hours. I put my stuff away and got off the bench. "Oi! Minako it's time to go! Ugh!" A painful and powerful force fell upon me.

I don't know how or when but when I turned around there was a monster. It was huge, past the size of an elephant. It wore a skull like mask, but what frightens me the most were those eyes. It felt like it was piercing into my skull and for some reason I feel like I seen then before.

"**WELL, WELL LOOK WHAT I FOUND HERE. A NICE DELICIOUS SOUL TO EAT." **It chuckled. I wanted to run away and fast but my legs were glue to the floor.

I saw it swung its arm at me. I flinched. But no pain, no impact at all. When I opened my eyes there was snow…. Beautiful snow and a boy standing between me and the monster. I didn't care what interest me the most were the beautiful snow that slowly rain down around us.


	2. Body Guard

**I do not own bleach but I wish TT-TT**

**And sorry for the late update ppls but blame SCHOOL AND TESTING!**

The snow was beautiful like tiny white angels floating down from the heavens above. As I looked upon the tiny snow I felt at ease like nothing ever matter anymore. Then I remember about the boy and the monster.

I turned my gaze towards the boy that stood before me. His hair is white as the snow around us. His skin looked somewhat tan and he wore a white haori over a black shihakushou.

"W-who are you?" The boy was just my height, and possibly my age. He holds his sword between him and the monster's hand.

"**SOUL REAPER! HOW DARE YOU DISTURB MY MEAL!" **Soul Reaper? I don't know what he is talking about, but this is my chance to get Minako and get out of here.

But before I could even reach my sister the monster pinned me down to the floor. "AAh…! Let m-me go!"

"**MOVE ANY CLOSER SOUL REAPER AND I'LL CRUSH HER TO PIECES!" **He didn't sound like he was kidding. Every second that passes he adds more force.

When I took a glance at the boy he was calmed? How can he be calm when I can be killed any second! Instead of listening to the monster he continued to point his sword toward the monster. "**SO BE IT THEN!"** I flinch instantaneously waiting for the impact, but no pain. I looked towards the monster and strangely it was frozen, encased in a block of ice. Moments later it fell apart into a million pieces.

As I attempted to stand, I noticed he was about to leave. "Wait!" I grabbed a hold of his shoulder. "Just who are you? And what was that thing?"

The boy turned around, his eyes were the color of turquoise. "Isn't there something _else_ that you should be worrying about?"

It took a moment for that all to sink in, and it suddenly hit me. I completely forgot about Minako! I immediately turned around I dash towards the playgrounds.

When I reached the playgrounds I found my little sister hiding under the bright red slide, crying. "Onee-chan…" She reached out for me and held onto me like her life depended on it. Even though she was trying to act brave and hold back tears, I could still feel her trembling. "I…. I was s-so s-scared…"

"I know. I'm sorry." I hugged her; I was scared just as much as she was. She began to let her tears flow down her cheek. I let go and turned around. "C'mon. Mom and Dad are probably getting worried." Without saying another word Minako climbed onto my back and I made my way home.

When I turned around to talk to the boy again, he was already gone. I want to go looking for him but Minako comes first.

**Toshiro's POV**

I had watched the girl dashed for the kid under the slide. When she reached her, I stood there for awhile until I was sure there were no more hollows around.

What confuses me the most was that why did the hollow attack her? Sure she gives off a little reiatsu, but not enough for a hollow to appear and attack.

'_Do you think someone might have sent it after her?'_

Maybe, but it still leaves the question: Why did it attack her?

'_You should probably report this to Soul Society.'_

Without bothering to reply I took off towards Urahara's shop.

**Amaya's POV**

Mom gasped when she saw me covered in bruises and Minako unconscious. Immediately she grabbed the first aid-kit. Supposedly I'm a klutz so she keeps one on the first floor and another in my room.

I didn't want to tell her about the monster or she'll freak out even more. So I kept quiet and when Minako woke up I made her promise to not tell a soul about it either.

But I am exhausted. The monster, what happened at the park, and that boy? I replayed the memories over and over while I lay on my bed. Eventually I fell asleep.

It's too cold. I can't stop shivering. Why is it so cold when it's in the middle of summer?

I can hear footsteps from a distance. They're headed this way, and I can't explain it but I'm afraid of whatever is coming.

When I forced myself up, I was in a one way hall. One way leads to a cold harsh blizzard, and another leads directly to the mysterious footsteps.

No matter what I do I won't be able to last long in the blizzard. But those footsteps keep getting louder.

"Why are you afraid of me? Hime-chan…" The footsteps stop and when I turned around I wasn't expecting _him_ to be there. "You promise me… you promise you would never leave me that I'll always have you beside me."

"W-what are you t-talking about…?"

"Oh well guess it can't be helped…" I notice he moved his hand to reach for the hilt of the sword tied to his waist.

I was afraid, no terrified! But I don't understand! I don't understand what is happening! This person is supposed to be dead! So why… why is he…?

I can't ling around any longer. I ran for it. I ran to the other end of the hall, to the cold harsh blizzard. If I didn't he might kill me.

Running for my life, I ran to the cold and just like I had expected it was very cold. I can't see anything at all; only snow and darkness. I collapsed onto my knees from the cold. I want to give up, the cold was too much. I can't go any farther.

'_Don't give up. I'm right here'_

No…_._ I can't. I'm tired…

"AAh!" I suddenly woke up in my room. "Thank goodness it was just a dream." Still it felt so real.

The door flunged open revealing my cheerful little sister. "Morning Onee-chan!" I glared at her. Doesn't she ever sleep at all. "Aww… you're awake already! Man I wanted to scare you." That dream beat you to it Minako.

"Minako why are you awake so early?"

She tilted her head to the side in confusion. "What are you talking about onee-chan? It's 12pm already."

"NANI?" I check my clock and she was right. It is 12pm, I'm lazy but even I won't sleep until 12pm. "Man I must've been so tired yesterday." Minako was silent, it was the first time she ever been silent. "What? Say something!"

"Onee-chan… that monster… was it really… t-there?"

As the older sister I did the only thing I could think of and hug her. "its okay. I'm not gonna let anything hurt you." She nodded and calm down a little. "Alright then I'm going to get dress and look for that boy."

"Boy?"

"Yeah, he was there and somehow he saved us. I want to find him and get some answers." I was about to leave but Minako stop me.

"You can't! Mom and dad say no one can leave the house." Can't blame them, they're worried probably get into more trouble like yesterday.

"Say Minako… remember when you had that recital and dad couldn't take you there. I had to give up going to my friend's party so I could take you there. Isn't it about time you returned the favor." Minako thought this for a moment. She owed me and she knows it. She always hated lying to mom and dad, but she did owe me. She sighed and agrees, I smirk in triumphed and Minako sluggishly left my room.

"Alright remember if mom and dad asks tell them that 'I'm still tired from yesterday' okay?"

"Right! But hurry back! Or they'll find out and we'll be in trouble."

"Got it." I was dressed in a denim mini skirt with white leggings and a white spaghetti strap.

"Be careful Onee-chan!" Minako cried out as I jump down from my room window.

The first place I went to search for that boy was in the park.

I walked around hours searching for him, but no luck. I just can't find him anymore.

When I gave up I decided to use this opportunity to go sight-seeing around town.

"Ama-chan! Hey… I didn't think I run into you here!" Kaemon was running towards me with a huge grin plaster on her face. Something must've happen.

"Kaemon what are you doing here?"

"I should be asking YOU that! I heard you got into some huge fight with gang members! Oh and guess what I'm going on a date with Jared!" I rolled my eyes Kaemon never stays on one subject. But I can't believe rumors are already going around.

Huh? Just directly across the street from me a small boy, my height, and white hair… IT'S THAT BOY!

"Uh Gomennasai Kaemon! But I just remember I had something important to do! I'll talk to you later!" I waved goodbye and ran across the street.

When I drew nearer to the white hair boy I recognized him immediately. I was certain that this is him.

Although this time he's wearing normal clothes and he didn't even notice me when I walked up to him.

"What?" Never mind he noticed.

"Uh… hey kid…" I saw his face twitched when I called him that, but what do you expect me to call him?

"Excuse me? I am not a kid!" I can hear the venom spat out of his mouth.

"Gomennasai! But I didn't know your name and from what I can recall you walked away when I was still talking to you!"

"Hn, Gomennasai… anyways what is it that you want?" Ugh this guy hard to deal with.

"What I want is some answers."

He looked around the area, probably deciding whether it's safe to let out this oh-so-important secret.

"Fine. But not here, let's go somewhere else."

We walked into a back road. I wasn't exactly sure what part of town we were in but it was peaceful. And you could easily see the sunset here.

"Alright here is good." He stops and turned to face me with a serious look. "My name is Toshiro Hitsugaya. I am a Soul Reaper and captain of squad 10 of the Gotei 13."

"Soul Reaper? Is that even possible?"

"Believe what you want but as soul reapers our jobs is to protect the lives of the living and to guide the souls of the departed to Soul Society."

"What's Soul Society?"

"It's what you called heaven."

"So let me get this straight. You're a Soul reaper from this place called Soul Society. And you're job is to help souls crossover right?" He nodded his head and I continued on. "And you protect the living from…. What?"

"From hollows. Which is that monster you saw the other day?"

"What is a Hollow?"

"They're corrupted souls who had they're chain of fate severed."

"…."

"What?"

"Gomen but are you saying that those…" I can't say it, I can't call those souls monsters when they were once humans themselves. "What exactly do they want?"

"… they feed on souls."

"Then why did it attack me? I'm still alive aren't I?"

"Of course you're still alive! But… why it attack you I don't know either. It could be because of the high reiatsu you're giving out or maybe it could be for another reason…"

"Either way I was the target?"

"Yes which means I have to contact Commander-general Yamamoto about placing you with a bodyguard."

"Bodyguard?"

"Just temporary, until we find the reason behind the attacks."

"oh… so who is it going to be my bodyguard?"

"I was on my way to find out. Would you like to come?"

I thought about it for a moment. This _does_ involve me, and I am curious as to what kind of person I'm gonna have to hang around with so why not. "Alright! Lead the way Toshiro!"

He walked to my side and made a quick glance at me. "It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you!"

I giggled, he pretty sensitive when it comes to his title. "Nah! Too boring!"

He twitches a little in annoyance. "Whatever. Let's just go already!" and with that he walked away.

"Oi! Don't leave me behind!" I spun around to catch up with him.

"Then walk faster!" he needs to loosen up a bit!

"No! you walk slower!" if I could chose, I think I'll Toshiro as my bodyguard.

"Well we're here." Toshiro led me to this small, candy shop, and a little old-fashioned store.

"And what do we have here? A bunch of shrimps." I immediately turned around to glare at whoever said that. I may be small, polite at times, but I will absolutely hunt down anyone who calls me shrimp!

"And who the hell are you to call us that? You're nothing but a shrimp yourself!" It's true this little red-headed, foul mouth boy wasn't even taller than us! In fact he was shorter!

"Jinta… you shouldn't treat people like that…" the girl, with the two pigtails and her bangs were covering her face too, was standing behind us holding a mess-up broom.

"Shut up! Ururu shouldn't you be doing your chores?"

"But I already did them…"

"Then start doing mine!"

"Excuse me! But we came to see Urahara-san!" Toshiro finally cracked. Wow he has more patience than me.

"Hitsugaya-taicho you might want to keep that temper of yours down." The voice came from a man with a really odd hat, followed by really messy hair, and when you add that to the weird fan and messy clothes. I say he creepy.

"Did any news from Soul Society come?"

"Straight to the point aren't we? Why don't we talk this over tea." He went inside and welcomed us in.

Inside was a really tall man. He looked really strong, and with those shades I thought he might come from a gang but that apron he wore told me he works here.

Moments later we were sitting in a room with tea placed in front of us. Urahara is still fanning himself with that huge grin.

"Well? How the tea?"

"Good. Now what did Soul Society say?"

"Anxious aren't we? Hitsugaya-taicho I can't help but think that you might need a vacation." I have to agree with him. Toshiro does look like he needs a vacation.

Urahara eventually gaved in to the icy glare Toshiro was giving him. "Soul Society agrees to give hamasaki-san a bodyguard." Continued please Urahara-san before Toshiro breaks his last nerve. "Therefore Hitsugaya-taicho you are assigned on guarding her along with lieutenant matsumoto, lieutenant abrarai, and rukia kuchiki."

So many people just to watch over me? Do they think I'm in that serious danger?

**So wat did u think? Is it lame? Awsome? Plz tell me and review too! I need more ideas! I am currently having writers' block! TT-TT**


	3. First Night

**Well here the next chapter ^-^ I'm so so very sorrrrry it took so long TT-TT **

**Anyways I do not own bleach at all**

* * *

"S-so then Toshiro…" he slightly twitched "will be my bodyguard?"

"Yes. Along with three other soul reapers as well." Urahara must really like that fan of his. He hasn't stop fanning himself.

"Urahara-san where is-" Before Toshiro could finish the door swung open and in a instant Toshiro was grasp (tightly) into a full bear hug.

"Taicho! Where have you been? I was beginning to think that you got kidnap!" This is… weird. A strawberry-blonde with huge well let's just say her aspects weren't normal. She just came out of nowhere and immediately hugging Toshiro.

"MATSUMOTO!" Yet again Toshiro lost his cool. I'm not sure it was because of the deathly bear hug or that she mentioned 'kidnap'. "Matsumoto!" he broke free from her grasp. "Was it really necessary to do that?"

"But taicho~ I was so worried… Eh?" She turned her gaze toward me. "Who is she?"

Toshiro let out an irritated groan before replying back. "That's Amaya Hamasaki. She the one I told you about." Wait I don't remember giving him my name.

"Oh! She the girl you have a crush on~! It's so nice to meet you Ama-chan! You can call me Rangiku!"

"Uh… it's nice to meet you too Rangiku." In the background Toshiro looks like he was growing redder by the second.

"Matsumoto isn't there anything better you have to do?"

"Ah… taicho there is no need to be embarrassed~!"

"GET OUT!" Rangiku ran away in terror, I also backed away from Toshiro just in case.

"Well as entertaining this is. Shouldn't you be escorting hamasaki-san back?" Toshiro reclaimed his calm personality and turned to face Urahara.

"Yes you're right I guess-"

"Oh I know! Taicho you should walk her home. After all it's dangerous for young girls to walk in the middle of the night."

"W-what! It's night time already?" I checked my wrist-watch and sure enough they were right it's past 9pm and the sun already down. "I can't believe this! I'm screw!"

"Alright fine then." The moment I stand up Toshiro swiftly picked me up bridal-style.

"H-hey! W-what are you-?"

"You need to get home quickly right? This way it's faster." I could the heat rising to my face.

"N-no its okay! R-really I don't want to be a burden!"

"Our duty is to protect you. Now let's go." Toshiro turned and started to walk away when Rangiku pop in again.

"Taicho~ make sure you don't do anything naughty~!"

"URUSAI!" I giggled; Rangiku knows how to tease Toshiro.

As Toshiro jumped from rooftop to rooftop I took a look at my surroundings and I didn't realize that we were so high up! Fear overcame my body. Toshiro must have notice this for his hold on me tightened.

"I didn't thought that you be afraid of heights."

"I-I'm n-not!"

"Then why are you shaking?"

"Cause…! I-I'm not used to being carried by someone shorter than me."

"No YOU are shorter than me!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO! Fine forget it." Toshiro stops and jumps down landing in front of my house.

"Wow that was quick." I headed towards the gutter and began climbing to my window. Hopefully mom and dad didn't notice I was gone.

"What are you doing?" Toshiro asked me as I was halfway up.

"What does it look like? I'm sneaking in to my room."

"Why don't you just you just go through the front door?"

"BECAUSE genius if I go through the front door they'll hear me before I get a chance to reach my room. Plus this way is more fun and less boring than the door. There I'm in!" I hopped inside my room without making any sound.

"Geez you like to make things more complicated than it has to be. Well goodnight then."

"Wait where are you going? Aren't you supposed to be protecting me? And where are you going to sleep?"

"Its fine I'm just going to the rooftop and don't I'll be staying at Inoue-san's house."

"Inoue? You don't mean Orihime Inoue do you?"

"You know each other?"

"Not exactly. I just happen to be in the same class as her. How do you know her anyway?"

"She is a friend of Ichigo Kurosaki who is a substitute soul reaper."

"Ichigo involve too? I guess this explains why they always ditching classes. So that Chad and Uryu too. Hey Toshiro no one… is gonna get hurt right?" Now that I know Ichigo and the others are involve I don't want anyone to get hurt especially Minako.

"No. I'll make sure they don't."

"That's a relief. Still we need to end this as soon as possible. "I let out a big yawn before turning to say goodnight to Toshiro. "I'm pretty tired goodnight Toshiro."

"Good night Amaya."

"Huh? You just said my name…"

"Yeah is that a problem?"

"N-no it's just… forget it goodnight." I shut the window and close the curtains before he could question me. The truth is I haven't heard Toshiro use my name without any formalities. It kinda made my heart jumped a little. But it's not like I like the guy or anything! Besides I just met him.

Pushing that thought out of my mind I changed into my pajamas and jumped into my bed. Hopefully things are a little normal tomorrow.

* * *

**THERE! I FINALLY DID IT! Sorry if it's a little short but its better than nothing!**

**Plz review and im trying to decide if I should let Amaya get caught for sneaking out or not. So any suggestions ppls? ^-^ it would really help.**


	4. Unpleasant Morning

I am sorry I haven't updated in awhile I totally forgot I still have this story in my flash drive! anyways here the next chapter! ^-^

I don't own bleach or Toshiro D:

"_Hime… Hime… why are you running…?"_

Those voices again.

"_Hime-chan… let's play again. Just like we used to…"_

Why do they keep coming back? What do they want from me?

"_I won't let you leave me again!" _The voice shouts echoes, causing me to wake up in reality.

"AAh…!" Startled I woke up on my bedroom floor. Strange I don't remember sleeping on the floor. Oh well, slowly I climb my ways back to my bed to get more sleep.

But I spoken too soon, for my bedroom window slammed open and Toshiro rushed in. "Amaya! What hap-?"

"AAh…!" Usually I don't get scared so easily but after waking up from a horrible nightmare and someone I didn't expect pops into my room. I have a right to be startle, so I reacted upon instinct. I grabbed my pillow and flunged it towards the window.

"Oof!" I guess my aim is as good as it always had, because Toshiro lost balance and fell down. "Hey! What the hell is your problem?"

I rushed to the window to see Toshiro outside, on the ground, pissed. "I'm really really sorry! I didn't mean-"

"Amaya! What happen? We heard you screaming!" Dad rushed in along with mom and Minako.

Quickly shutting the window, I turned around to face them. "Nothing Daddy."

Dad didn't believe my lie; even I wouldn't, and inspected the window. "Nothing? But we heard you screaming." Surprising Dad didn't notice Toshiro outside.

"Um… well… I had a bad dream… that's all…" It wasn't total lie but still wasn't enough to convince him.

"Are you sure? Do you like to talk about it?" Mom had that worried expression on her face, her pleading eyes begging me to fess up on the truth.

With a heavy sigh, I swallow back the urge to spill everything out. Surely they wouldn't believe me anyway plus I'll just expose myself for sneaking out yesterday. "Don't worry mom, it was nothing really."

"Wow you're in high school and still having nightmares. That's says a lot onee-chan."

"YOU'RE one to talk. Barbie." Immediately, flushed from embarrassment, she rushed out of my room.

"Guess I'll just start breakfast. Ama-chan scrambled or sunny-side up?"

"Sunny-side up please!" Strange she mentioned me leaving yesterday, I thought for sure I be in trouble… oh well luck is on my side!

"Amaya before you get the wrong idea. I just want to let you know I haven't told your mom about yesterday," Damn he knows. "I'm not even going to bother you with questions but next time you want to leave at least let me know."

"Sorry Dad…" I hung my head low in an attempt to play innocence hopefully I get away with a minor scolding.

"Good thing you have that summer homework huh?"

I groan if I'm gonna be punish it certainly not gonna be staying in this heat with homework. "S-so I'm grounded?"

"Only for three days. Think you can survive?" Dad steps outside my room and turns back to face me once more, "Amaya your mother and I love you so much. And we trust your decisions even if we don't agree with them."

Great the second wave of punishment: Guilt.

Dad left downstairs, and I slip on whatever slippers I can find but then…

"What the hell was that for?" Suddenly the room felt really cold.

"T-toshiro… when did you got here…?" If looks can kill, I be dead by now. "I'm sorry; I didn't mean it r-really! You scared me so…"

"Hn." He gonna hold this against me for the rest of my life! "So… what was your nightmare about?" He was listening.

"Just some old memories that haunt me for life that's all." Unlike mom I couldn't fool him.

"About?"

"Hey that's my business alright? Besides were you here all night?"

"No we took shifts, Amaya you can keep trying to change the subject but it's not gonna work. These dreams you're having could be connected…"

"Like I said it's my business. And it was just a dream no big deal."

"It is a big deal! You were crying!" I didn't even realize I was crying.

"I-I… "I was a loss for words. Toshiro seen me cry in my sleep. He won't stop pestering until he gets the answer he looking for.

"Taicho! I'm here for my shift!" Rangiku bust in just at the right moment.

Toshiro wasn't at all pleased with the interruption. "Rangiku…"

"Huh? Am I interrupting something?"

"No." Just like that Toshiro jump off towards the rooftops and disappear.

"Did you guys get in a fight?" Rangiku looked confused; even me. Just what was that made toshiro so upset?

"No… at least I hoped not…"

**Thank you everyone for patiently waiting for this update. I hope none of you are dead lol just kidding. Anyway the next chapter will start off with Toshiro's point of view. If you have any questions feel free to ask. ^-^**


End file.
